thomasontoastfandomcom-20200213-history
Admins/Bureaucrats
This is a list of people who currently hold positions of power in this wiki. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats have all the abilities of admins, plus the ability to appoint more admins and bureaucrats. They generally have the final say in arguments, though Wikia may intervene if one is found to be abusive. Bureaucrats choose the color of their username and might have a icon in chat in the future. Aquatic Wartortle is a fan of the meme "Thomas on Toast". He was one of the first fans of the joke, and because of that, he created the Wiki. Gumballamiyumi is the founder of the Thomas on Toast meme all together. Even though he doesn't contribute much to the Wiki, he's still a bureaucrat because of that. Administrators Administrators, or "admins" for short, are trusted users that have access to special functions on the wiki. These functions include, among many others: blocking disruptive users, deleting pages, and protecting pages from edits. Admins choose the color of their username and and might have a icon in chat in the future. Njk230 is one of the first admin in this wiki. Even though he does not get what is Thomas on Toast mean, he still helps out in this wiki by designing it and adding pages related to Thomas or Toast and then adds "Thomas on Toast" in it. He's often found in TAWOG chat and the TAWOG wiki. He has adopted one wiki called Empire Earth Wiki and does edit there often too. Overall, he will help build this wiki too even though he seriously doesn't get the Thomas on Toast joke. Thoeoxu89 Is an admin on this wiki. And he can't be bothered to write something here. SweetieBotXLS is an admin of this wiki (who needs help with some stuff, does anyone know how to make your username colored and to work this damn template?) . He became an admin by pesting Aquatic Wartortle for 35452 years. He has created 2 Thomas On Toast shows and 1 highly acclaimed short film and also an upcoming film. Thomas On Toast is finally giving Aquatic Wartortle his money that he needs! Okay, enough about fake stuff. He is somebody who loves animation more than anything in his life. He is working on his comic strip "Mr. Owl And Friends" and has recently opened an animation studio called "Insanely Twisted Bizzaro Creations" with his friends. He also may need a template since he isn't particularly good with some of the more complex parts of Wikia and let's just say a lot of innocent people died. But hey, at least he has technology nerds like Njk230 to help him out, right? Chat Moderators Chat Moderators or "chat mods" for short, are users that moderate the chat. They have the power to ban people from chat, whether it's for being disruptive or for failing to follow the rules. Chat mods have orange names and might have a icon in chat in the future. OtisElevatorGuy1 is one of the chat mods on this wiki. His original username was RollerCoaterTycoon1Fan. He lives in Malaysia but somehow, since he's a exchange student by mid January 2013, he moved to Hong Kong. He also a Gumball Wiki user, he does the page of the recipe to show how to make Tomas on Thoast. '''Ihengheng '''is one of the Chat Moderators, and the second chat mod promoted. IEatsRainbowz was one of the first users to join the Wiki, and the first chat mod promoted. Dem Other Users These users are those users with the power, but are too lazy to use it due to other things. BUT, YOU STILL MUST BOW DOWN TO DEM! Category:Community Category:Site administration